fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot: Klad
Hoi allemaal! Ik heb het druk met school en de andere wiki's (Warrior Cats wiki, Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki en FanFiction wiki) dus ik zal hier niet heel veel schrijven. Maar ik had al een tijdje een verhaal in gedachten, en dat sloot wel aan met deze wiki. Misschien zet ik het ook nog wel op andere wiki's, maar dat zie ik tot die tijd wel. ;) Ik ga proberen om het af te maken, maar zoals ik al zei, ik heb het erg druk. Fabeldieren voor in mijn verhalen Sfinx: Leeuw met het hoofd van een mens. Is iets groter dan een normale leeuw. Soort: Katachtigen Basilisk: Kip met vleugels en een drakenstaart, hij is vrij klein. Soort: draken Hercynisch hert: Hert met een hoorn, zoals een eenhoorn. Soort: Hoefachtigen Dondervogel: Vogel ter grootte van een adelaar. Heeft de controle over het weer. Soort: Vogels Yeti: Grote, witte reus met een dikke vacht. Soort: Trolachtigen Draak: In allerlei soorten en maten. Basilisk valt onder de draken. DIT IS EEN SOORT! Griffioen: Leeuw met de vleugels van een adelaar. Soort: Katachtigen Fenix/Phoenix: Vogel met de controle over het vuur. Soort: Vogels Eenhoorn: Mytisch paard met een hoorn. Soort: Hoefachtigen Pegasus: Mytisch paard met vleugels. Soort: Hoefachtigen Kaneelvogel: Vogel die de controle heeft over... kaneel?! Soort: Vogels Hippogrief: Half paard, half adelaar. Soort: Hoefachtigen Verhoudingen Beschermers met dezelfde soort zien elkaar als familie. Tijdens een gevecht zijn ze aan elkaar gewaagd. Informatie Het Symbool van de Koningen 'Naam: '''Het Symbool van de Koningen '''Schrijver: 'Gebruiker:Morgenpoot 'Serie: '??? '''Status: '''Mee bezig '''Hoofdstukken: '''12 (verwacht) '''Uitgave: '''Digitaal '''Datum: '''15 januari 2018 '''Hoofdpersonage(s): '''Ringo Het Symbool van de Koningenthumb ''Vijf verschillende rijken, met elk een koning, en een Raad der Wijzen. Ons verhaal begint bij Ring, een jonge wasbeer uit het Houtrijk. Nadat dit vredige rijk wordt ingenomen door het Vuurrijk, dat lijdt onder de heerschappij van Ying, vlucht Ring met zijn vader naar het Zandrijk. Grijs, Ringo's vader, overleeft de tocht niet en Ring, die nu de naam Ringo heeft, groeit op onder toeziend oog van Khalid, een oude, brommende gnoe. Als hij uiteindelijk vastbesloten is om het Houtrijk te redden, gaat hij op reis naar het Waterrijk en het IJsrijk. Kunnen zij hem helpen? '' '''Personages: Ringo: Jonge wasbeer met een kleine, geringde staart en groene ogen. Huidige woonplaats: Zandrijk Grijs: Volwassen wasbeer met een vacht vol klitten. Plaats van dood: Houtrijk Khalid: Oude, chagrijnige gnoe. Zit in de Raad der Wijzen. Huidige woonplaats: Zandrijk Ying: Magnifieke, wrede tijger. Huidige woonplaats: Vuurrijk (inclusief vroegere Houtrijk) 'Myo: Aardige, vrouwelijke panda. Zit bij het verzet. ''Huidige woonplaats: Vuurrijk Jihu: Mannelijke Aziatische olifant. Zit bij het verzet. Huidige woonplaats: Vuurrijk Boltian: Een poolwolf. Is in de poel met Koningswater gevallen en is nu sterker dan eerst. ''Zit bij het verzet. Huidige woonplaats: IJsrijk'' Luca: Vrouwelijke sneeuwpanter. Is een echte vechtersbaas en zit bij het verzet. Huidige woonplaats: IJsrijk '''Namen: De namen in het Zandrijk hebben meestal een Afrikaanse tint. Die in het Vuurrijk hebben een Aziatische tint, en in het Houtrijk hebben ze Nederlandse namen. In het IJsrijk kies ik meestal voor verschillende namen. In het Waterrijk heb ik gekozen voor Engels. Koningswater Als je tot koning wordt gekroond in één van de rijken, is er een bijeenkomst in het Noordelijke IJsrijk, een eiland. Het Noordelijke IJsrijk heeft zich een tijd geleden onafhankelijk verklaard van de rest van het IJsrijk. Er is geen koning op het eiland, maar er ligt wel een enorme schat: de Koningsgrot. In die grot bevind zich helder, koud water, recht uit de zee gekomen. De nieuwe koning van één van de rijken mag er een slok van nemen, en wordt dan sterker en sneller. Boltian viel in het Koningswater, wat hem enorm krachtig maakte. Gaves Elk rijk heeft een element: Zand, vuur, ijs, water en natuurlijk hout. Ze kunnen te leren zijn, maar het ligt wel aan je afkomst. Als je in het IJsrijk geboren bent is je gave dus ijs. Bijv. Ring, die werd geboren in het Houtrijk. Maar omdat hij in het Zandrijk niemand had die hem kon leren om het hout te beheersen, beheerste hij uiteindelijk geen element. Als je van het Koningswater drinkt, worden je elementaire vaardigheden enorm. Hoofdstukken IJskoud (proloog) De regels (6) Verguisd (1) Het verzet (7) Het debat (2) De test (8) Alleen (3) Duisternis (9) Vertrokken (4) ??? (10) Gezocht (5) ??? (epiloog) Proloog: IJskoud De wind woei op zijn allerhardst terwijl de sneeuwvlokken de hele grond bedekten. Dit hoorde erbij als je in het Noordelijke IJsrijk leefde. Geen koning, en dus was je je eigen baas, maar dat betekende wel dat je voor jezelf moest zorgen. Normaal zou een koning schuilplaatsen hebben aangeboden. In zo'n storm was de kans groot dat je zou denken: Waarom ben ik hieraan begonnen? Waarom heb ik ooit gevochten voor onze onafhankelijkheid? De jonge poolwolf, die in zijn eentje door de dikke laag sneeuw ploeterde, had die gedachtes nooit. Hij was ontzettend blij met zijn vrijheid, ook al betekende die vrijheid dat hij soms een sneeuwstormpje moest weerstaan. Dat zou hij wel overleven. Nee, de poolwolf was niet pessimistisch, integendeel, hij dacht juist positief over dit hele gebeuren. Sneeuw was heerlijk. Zijn vacht kon dit best wel aan. Toen de storm op begon te laaien, vond hij het toch beter om een schuilplaats te zoeken. De poolwolf boog zijn kop ter bescherming van zijn ogen. Zijn goede hoop verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Had hij toch beter in het Zuidelijke IJsrijk kunnen blijven? Die gedachtes stopte hij weg toen hij in de verte een heuvel zag. Wat is dat? ''dacht hij en kwispelde met zijn staart, waarmee de sneeuwvlokken in het rond werden geslingerd. ''Ja, het is een ijsgrot! ''concludeerde hij na een tijdje en begon te rennen. Hij negeerde de sneeuw. Hij negeerde de kou. Hij negeerde de wind. Als hij die grot maar bereikte! Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat hij aan de voet van de berg kwam. Een grote opening rees op. 'Laat het waar zijn', mompelde hij en liep slikkend de grot in. Enorme punten van ijs hingen naar beneden, en de poolwolf huiverde. Had hij er wel goed aan gedaan? Het leek hier erg gevaarlijk. Hij zette een stap, niet voorbereid op de glibberige ondergrond. Hij zakte door zijn poten en gleed uit. Piepend viel hij in een poel, geleden in het midden van de grot. Het water verlamde al zijn spieren. Zijn poten weigerden dienst en al gauw raakte hij kopje onder. Proestend kwam hij weer boven. Vreemd genoeg voelde hij zich... krachtiger dan eerst! Het zwemmen ging gemakkelijker, maar nog steeds had hij het koud. Zijn wanhopige gespetter zorgde voor golven, en daardoor kreeg hij weer een enorme slok water binnen. Dit herhaalde zich een paar keer, totdat hij de kant vast wist te klampen. Verward ging hij op de ijsvloer staan en schudde zich uit. Wat was hier gebeurd? Waarom voelde hij zich zo sterk? Hij jammerde van angst. ''Waarom ben ik deze verschrikkelijke grot ingegaan?! Plotseling herinnerde hij zich wat zijn moeder hem had verteld. "Lieve Boltian, huil nooit als je in de buurt van ijs bent. Het zal barsten, en je dood worden." Bang keek hij omhoog en zag hoe één van de ijzige punten heen en weer schommelde. Er klonk luid gekraak. Nee. Ik zal sterven. Die vervloekte grot! Plotseling drong een gedachte zijn kop binnen. "Til je poot op". ''Zijn instinct probeerde hem iets te vertellen, maar wat? Hij gehoorzaamde en tilde toen zijn poot op. Meteen voelde hij een ijzige steek in zijn pootkussentje en schoot er een flits naar het plafond. De punt schommelde niet meer. De barsten waren verdwenen. Opgewonden kwispelde hij. Het was normaal dat iedereen uit het IJsrijk de IJsgave beheerste. Maar hij, Boltian, had het onmogelijke gedaan. Hij was nu de baas over het ijs. Hij was de krachtigste ooit! Hoofdstuk 1: ''Verguisd Geeuwend werd Ringo wakker, draaide zich om en stopte zijn neus weer onder zijn staart. De slaap was zo fijn. Je kon er heerlijk in wegzakken en al je zorgen vergeten. En zorgen, ja, die had hij. Niet zo bijzonder als het halve Zandrijk je haatte. Misschien was haten een groot woord, maar volgens Ringo was het niet overdreven. Vooral de Raad der Wijzen bespotte hem wanneer ze maar konden. Toen hij daaraan dacht, verscheen het beeld van Khalid hem helder voor de geest. Khalid was een gnoe, en het viel niet te ontkennen dat hij een ontzettende knorrepot was. Toch was het één van de enige leden van de Raad die hem mocht. De andere leden hadden vier sterke argumenten om hem te minachten, en de meeste dieren uit het Zandrijk waren het met hen eens. Het begon allemaal sinds Malhoudi, de koning van het Zandrijk, had voorgesteld aan de Raad om Ringo tot zijn opvolger te maken. Meteen had iedereen, behalve Khalid, geschokt gemompeld. En toen kwamen de vier opmerkingen, en alle vier raakten ze een gevoelige snaar. Opmerking 1: Hij was veel te klein. Zelfs als hij van het Koningswater dronk zou hij nooit in staat zijn om zijn rijk te leiden in een oorlog. Opmerking 2. Hij was niet in het Zandrijk geboren. Hij woonde vroeger in het Houtrijk, maar toen dat vredige rijk werd ingenomen door het Vuurrijk, was Ringo, die toen nog Ring heette, gevlucht. Zijn vader was gestorven bij de grens van het Houtrijk, en Malhoudi had hem gered. Opmerking 3. Hij had geen Zandgave. Aangezien hij in het Houtrijk geboren was, zou hij díé krachten moeten hebben. Maar niemand kon hem dat leren. Opmerking 4. Hij was niet de braafste. Bijna iedereen in het Zandrijk had wel van zijn streken gehoord. Allemaal deden ze pijn. Wat kon hij eraan doen? Oké, dat vierde argument was wel terecht, maar alsnog. Hij zou het Zandrijk prima leiden, dat wist Ringo zeker. Tevreden wiebelde hij met zijn snuitje, wat kriebelde aan zijn staart. Ik zal ze nog wel laten zien wat ik kan! ''dacht hij tevreden. Hij zakte weer weg in de slaap. Voldaan trok hij met zijn snorharen. Ja, ze zouden nog wel zien. Hoofdstuk 2: Het debat Ringo sloop langs de stenen wanden van het paleis. Velen voelden zich hier opgesloten. Hij niet, hij kende elk hoekje en geheime gangetje. Vaak verraste hij het personeel door opeens tevoorschijn te komen, en niet iedereen vond dat even leuk. Hij stond dan ook niet al te goed bekend. Hij was de tel kwijt geraakt, zo vaak had hij een preek van Khalid gekregen. “Niet rennen in de gangen”, of “hier mag je niet komen”. Eigenlijk trok Ringo zich daar niks van aan. Hij was immers de prins, hij kon doen wat hij wilde. Terwijl hij daar zo liep, door de lange tunnels, hoorde hij een stem in de verte. Nieuwsgierig spitste hij zijn oren. Het kwam uit de Vergaderzaal, de enige plek in het paleis waar hij nog nooit geweest was. Als hij ''hier ''naar binnen ging, dan stond hem de grootste straf te wachten die hij ooit zou krijgen. Huisarrest voor een jaar? Zijn hele leven lang extra lessen van Khalid? Dat risico wilde hij niet lopen. Tuurlijk niet! ''Maar Malhoudi had gezegd dat hij niet binnen mocht komen. Hij zou toch wel even mogen luisteren? Voorzichtig sloop Ringo op de ingang af. Erboven stonden vreemde afdrukken. De pootafdrukken van de raad! Ja, iedereen in het Zandrijk wist van het ritueel. De nieuwe Raadleden doopten hun poot in de modder, of desnoods in wat bessensap, en drukten die boven de ingang. Aangezien het hier nooit regende, spoelden de pootafdrukken nooit weg. Ringo gluurde naar binnen, en hoorde de stemmen nu duidelijk. Alle Raadsleden zaten in een kring, ieder op een eigen steen waar ook weer hun pootafdrukken op waren gestempeld. ‘Hij kan geen koning worden, meneer!’, riep iemand uit. Ringo zag dat het een giraffe was. Malhoudi, die in het midden zat, maande de dieren tot stilte. ‘Hoezo? Hij zal het prima doen!’ De giraffe snoof. ‘Hij?! Heb je gehoord wat hij gisteren weer heeft uitgehaald? Hij heeft alle flamingo’s de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd.’ Verontwaardigd draaide hij zich om. ‘Iedere welp doet weleens zoiets!’ riep Malhoudi boos. ‘Waar het je écht om gaat, is dat hij een wasbeer uit het Houtrijk is. Nou én?’ Nu kwam een ander aan het woord. Het was een kraanvogel. ‘Maar uwe hoogheid, begrijp het nou toch! In het Waterrijk is de koning een zee krokodil, die in het Vuurrijk is een tijger, het IJsrijk heeft een pinguïn, u bent een leeuw en het Houtrijk heeft… eh… hád een hert als vorst. Dat zijn grote, sierlijke dieren. En hij…’ Het gezicht van de kraanvogel betrok. ‘Hij is een wasbeer. Ik stel voor dat we gaan stemmen.’ Malhoudi gromde. ‘Is goed. Maar ik blijf erbij dat Ringo de beste keuze is. Wie stemt ervoor dat hij mijn opvolger wordt?’ Er gingen twee poten omhoog, die van de koning zelf en die van Khalid. De kraanvogel grijnsde. ‘En wie is er tegen dit voorstel?’ Alle andere Raadsleden gingen overtuigd staan. ‘Maar…’ probeerde Khalid nog. ‘Hij, hij, hij…’ Malhoudi onderbrak hem ruw. ‘De fántastische raad heeft besloten’, gromde hij sarcastisch. ‘Kom mee, we gaan.’ Ringo kon een verontwaardigde kreet niet onderdrukken, en meteen draaiden alle leden hun koppen om. ‘Jij bent het!’ riep de kraanvogel. ‘Uwe hoogheid, de bijeenkomsten van de Raad zijn strikt geheim. Dit bewijst weer eens dat ik al vanaf het begin gelijk had: hij is nutteloos.’ Khalid en Malhoudi keken hem woedend aan en Ringo liet zijn kop hangen. Alles is verpest. ''Hoofdstuk 3: ''Alleen Gedwee liep Ringo mee met zijn pleegvader. Khalid was nog bij de Raad gebleven, maar Malhoudi had de zaal verlaten. Ringo’s hart bonsde. Wat voor straf zou hij krijgen? Na lange ogenblikken begon de leeuw te spreken. ‘Ring.’ Hij slikte. Malhoudi gebruikte zijn originele naam alleen als hij boos was. ‘Ring’, zei hij nog een keer. Er volgde een stilte. ‘Ja?’ durfde hij na verloop van tijd te vragen. ‘Ik weet dat ik je moet straffen. Maar ik ben niet in de staat om dat te doen.’ Daarna zuchtte hij. ‘Dat debat was hevig, geloof me. Blijf… blijf de eerstvolgende drie dagen maar op je kamer.’ Malhoudi wuifde met zijn staart, en Ringo sjokte naar zijn eigen zaal. Het was een kleine grot, maar groot genoeg voor een wasbeer zoals hij. Moedeloos ging hij zitten. Wat moet ik nou? Hij keek even rond, en rolde zich toen op. Mijn toekomst is vergald. Iedereen haat me. Iedereen bespot me. Iedereen kan door de grond zakken wat mij betreft. Woedend schraapte hij met zijn klauwen door het zand, dat vrijwel de hele vloer bedekte. Iedereen haat mij. En ik haat iedereen. Zo is het nou eenmaal. Waarom moet ík opgroeien zonder vader? Waarom is Grijs gestorven? Heel even kreeg hij de neiging om weg te lopen. Weg van dit alles Die gedachtes drukte hij weg. Wat boeide het hem? Hij werd toch geen koning. Nooit. Alles waar hij in had geloofd sinds hij een welp was, had geen zin. Zijn geloof in zijn toekomst. Zijn geloof in Khalid. Zijn geloof in Malhoudi. Zijn geloof in het leven. Alles was weg. De drang om te vertrekken kwam weer terug. Hier ver weg. Hij wilde naar zijn vader, maar die was dood. Hij wilde naar zijn moeder, maar voor haar gold hetzelfde. Plotseling kreeg hij een idee. Palmus. Palmus was de koning van het Houtrijk. Hij zou hem zoeken. Samen gingen ze het Houtrijk terugveroveren. En dan kon hij eindelijk op een plek zijn waar hij normaal werd behandeld. Zonder stomme giraffes of kraanvogels. Zonder de savanne, en de zon die gloeide op zijn vel. Hij zou een plek onder de bomen krijgen. Ja. Dan pas zou hij thuis zijn. Hoofdstuk 4: Vertrokken Khalids hoeven maakten tikkende geluiden op de stenen vloer. Hij had wel medelijden met Ringo. De Raad had hem verguisd terwijl hij er zelf bij stond. Zelfs Moala, de kraanvogel en een ontzettende flapuit, had minder ruw gedaan als hij wist dat “die smerige wasbeer” meeluisterde. Het ritmisch tikken van zijn hoeven deed hem weer rustig worden. Nee. Hij was de kalmste van het gehele zandrijk, hij werd niet snel boos. Malhoudi, de koning, had ook zijn best gedaan om zijn woede in te houden. Niet dat het was gelukt ofzo, maar hij had het tenminste geprobeerd. Wie weet was een meditatiecursus wel goed voor Malhoudi. Dan kon hij zich eens lekker ontspannen. Eigenlijk voelde hij al dat er iets niet goed was, toen hij de gangen afstruinde. Zijn instinct zei hem dat er iets miste. Het was… gewoon te stil! Waarom miste hij die herrie? Waarom miste hij Ringo opeens zo erg? Hij was aan de jonge wasbeer gesteld geraakt, eigenlijk al sinds hij in het paleis was komen wonen. Toen was Ringo nog een nat bundeltje vacht geweest. Maar zelfs in die tijd hadden zijn groene oogjes al ondeugend geschitterd. En dat was juist waarom Khalid hem mocht. Thuis, vele seizoenen geleden, was hij altijd de braafste geweest. Ringo verschilde in elk opzicht van hem. Hij bleef maar aan die jonge prins denken, en zijn verlangen naar hem groeide. Zal ik maar even bij hem in zijn kamer komen? ''dacht hij. ''Om gewoon tegen hem te zeggen dat ik niet boos op hem ben? Hij kon wel raden dat Malhoudi de jongen naar zijn kamer had gestuurd. Niet zozeer om hem te straffen, maar eerder om een wit voetje te halen bij de Raad der Wijzen. Khalid betwijfelde of Moala zou willen dat Ringo nog langer in het paleis bleef. Maar Malhoudi was de koning; de Raad kon veel veranderen, maar dit ''niet. Ringo was de pleegzoon van de koning. Hij kon hier niet weg. En dat zou hij ook nooit willen, toch? Hij had hier immers alles wat zijn hartje begeerde: butlers, een leraar, en een aardige oppas. Natuurlijk was Khalid ''zelf ''die oppas, en hij kon het niet laten om dat erbij te denken. ''Ja, hij is vast intens gelukkig hier. Ook al is hij nu geen kroonprins meer. Nu stond hij voor Ringo’s kamer. En de kamer was leeg. Hij kende dit spelletje maar al te goed. Ringo was natuurlijk, via de uitstekende stenen in de muur, naar boven geklommen. En nu wachtte hij totdat zijn oppas binnen kwam. Dan zou hij op zijn rug springen, en zou Khalid zich rot schrikken. Khalid was wel verbaasd. Was Ringo dan nog in de stemming voor spellen? Hij dacht toch echt zeker te weten dat de jonge wasbeer heel verdrietig was vanwege het debat. ‘Ik weet dat je hier zit!’ riep Khalid uit en stak zijn kop door de opening. Zijn lichaam verstijfde. Ringo was nergens te bekennen. Niet boven de ingang, niet tegen een muur aangedrukt, niet onder de nestbekleding gekropen… Mijn ogen laten me in de steek, dacht Khalid somber. Nou ja, ‘k wordt oud hé? Dan is het normaal. Na even rondsnuffelen concludeerde hij dat Ringo spoorloos was. Echt ''spoorloos. De stiekemerd was natuurlijk naar buiten geglipt. Of… Nee, die tweede optie kon niet. Hij was hier gelukkig. Plotseling drong de waarheid tot hem door. Ja, het is ''wel ''de tweede optie. ''Hij is weggelopen. Hij is vertrokken. Hoofdstuk 5: Gezocht Het was donker geworden, en de sterren fonkelden aan de hemel. Ringo wilde dat zijn hart net zo fonkelend zou zijn. Nu kon hij zijn stemming eerder vergelijken met de zwarte nacht. Waarom was hij überhaupt weggegaan? Waarom had hij niet gewoon geaccepteerd dat hij geen koning kon worden? Hij was gewoon een egoïst. Een vuile egoïst. Maar diep vanbinnen wist hij dat het niet daarom kwam dat hij wegliep, nee. Al vanaf het moment dat hij in dit Rijk kwam werd hij gediscrimineerd. Buitengesloten. Niet voor vol aangezien. Het Zandrijk. Het Strontrijk zouden ze bedoelen. “Eerlijk” ''en ''“rechtvaardig”, zo stond deze plek bekend. Nou, het Zandrijk was allesbehalve eerlijk en rechtvaardig. De droge grond maakte plaats voor gras. Dat werkte in zijn voordeel, aangezien het gras helemaal tot zijn kop kwam. Hij vond de stilte erg griezelig, en tegelijkertijd rustig. Niet te vergelijken met het paleis. Daar was het elke dag een hele heisa geweest. Khalid, Malhoudi… zullen ze al gemerkt hebben dat ik weg ben? dacht'' Ringo. Plotseling kreeg hij een gevoel van heimwee, maar hij wist dat het voorbij was. Hij kón niet terug. Hij moest het Houtrijk redden. Tja, goed, wat maakte het uit wat hij deed? Hij was een kleine wasbeer. Nu pas merkte hij hoe dwaas de gedachte was. ''Ik? Ringo? Het Houtrijk redden? Wat had hij gedaan? Wat had hij gedaan?! ‘Kijk uit waar je loopt!’ De snauw kwam van een slang, die hem vijandig in de ogen keek. ‘Wasbeertje? Laat me raden: illegaal de grens overgestoken?’ ‘Nee!’ hijgde Ringo. ‘Ik heb niks gedaan!’ De slang siste. ‘Oen! Ik zeg ook niet dat het verkéérd is om jezelf de grens over te smokkelen.’ Hij schonk Ringo een geheimzinnige glimlach. ‘Sterker nog, dieren zoals jij kunnen wel een poot gebruiken.’ Opeens voelde de jonge wasbeer zich schuldig. Was hij een misdadiger door deze onderneming? Nee toch? ''dacht hij bezorgd. Plotseling klonken er pootstappen. De slang gebaarde naar een dikke pol gras, verderop. Ringo spurtte ernaartoe. ‘Zozo, Marah!’ hoorde hij iemand zeggen. ‘Weer bezig met je dieventaakjes?’ Marah antwoordde met een onschuldig gesis: ‘Ik zou niet dúrven, heus waar!’ Nu gromde de persoon. ‘Jaja. De prins is verdwenen. Malhoudi heeft opdracht gegeven om hem te zoeken.’ Ringo slikte en hoopte dat het dier hem niet zou ruiken. ‘Oh, wat érg!’ riep Marah uit. Het klonk gespeeld, maar zo te horen had de wachter niets door. ‘Oké. Als je hem hebt gezien, zeg het dan even.’ De wachter wilde weer weggaan, maar draaide zich om. ‘En oh ja: als ik erachter komt dat jij iets met zijn verdwijning te maken hebt, dan smijt ik je de cel in!’ Daarna vertrok hij eindelijk, en Marah zette grote ogen op toen Ringo uit zijn schuilplaats kwam. ‘Nou nou, meestal blijft -ie langer hangen. Maar goed, je hebt geluk. Dat was de grenswachter. Je kan nu zo de grens oversteken.’ Ringo knikte en rende weg. Plotseling hoorde hij gesis. ‘Hé, wacht heel even… jij bent die gezochte prins toch?’ De jonge wasbeer durfde niet te liegen, en Marah grijnsde. ‘In dat geval… ik heb je gered, maar ooit zal ik je iets terugvragen.’ Ringo had een onheilspellend gevoel toen hij de grens overstak. Hoofdstuk 6: ''De regels Het was stil in de zaal. ‘Boltian’, mompelde een stem. ‘Fijn dat je gekomen bent.’ De poolwolf antwoordde met een knikje. ‘Ik doe wat ik moet doen.’ De panda keek hem aan. ‘Je móét niks. Maar je hebt hier zelf voor gekozen.’ Nu klonken er opnieuw pootstappen. ‘Luca, ook goedenavond’, zei de panda. ‘Ik had al gehoord dat je je bij ons aansluit.’ De sneeuwpanter, die inderdaad Luca heette, gromde tevreden. ‘Ying maakt onze soort ten schande. Waarom deze plek?’ Ze schudde het stof van haar af. ‘Waarom zo dichtbij de grens? Ik moest het hele Vuurrijk door, en ik moet er niet aan denken wat er gebeurd zou zijn als ze me gevangen hadden.’ Boltian rilde, en dat was niet van de kou. ‘Wie zijn hier allemaal aanwezig?’ gromde hij. De panda stapte naar voren. ‘Myo is present.’ Daarna kwam er een olifant in het midden van de groep staan. ‘Jihu is present.’ Ook Boltian en Luca zeiden hun naam. ‘Niemand van het Zandrijk’, merkte Jihu op. ‘En zij noemen zichzelf het aardigste rijk!’ Luca snoof. ‘Daar heb je gelijk in. Wij gaan nu het Vuurrijk redden terwijl Malhoudi gewoon ligt te lummelen.’ Boltian glimlachte. ‘Geloof me, van het Zandrijk zal nog wel iemand komen…’ Myo keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘Wat bedoel je daarmee?’ De poolwolf haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Een droom’, mompelde hij kortaf. Luca grijnsde. ‘Ik zou rekening houden met nog een lid. Boltian heeft het nooit fout.’ Myo stootte de sneeuwpanter aan. ‘Ik zou willen dat ik ook zo’n voorspellende gave had.’ Luca’s hart bonkte. ‘Dan gaan we nu de regels van het verzet bespreken’, riep Myo. ‘Dit is de eerste: Verraad zal tot opsluiting leiden, of erger.’ Nu stapte Jihu naar voren. ‘Twee: Elk nieuw lid moet een test afleggen, om te zien of hij of zij goed genoeg is.’ Luca was nu aan de beurt. ‘Drie: Wees bereid je leven te wagen voor anderen.’ Boltian knikte goedkeurend. ‘Vier: Iedereen moet deze regels uit zijn hoofd weten en foutloos op kunnen zeggen.’ De leden knikten naar elkaar. ‘Tijd om te slapen’, fluisterde Myo en rolde zichzelf op. Al snel sliep ze. Luca bleef nog lang wakker, geplaagd door gedachten. Boltian zit er nooit naast. Wie zal er komen van het Zandrijk? Hoofdstuk 7: Het verzet Ringo gaapte. De overhangende rotspunt die hij had gevonden gaf een veilig gevoel. Maar hij was niet veilig. Hij wist zeer goed wat Ying met “ongewenste bezoekers” deed. En reken er maar op dat dat niet goed was. Hij merkte dat het al dag was, en liep naar de rivier om wat water te drinken. Hoe erg hij het Vuurrijk ook haatte, hij moest toegeven dat het rijk erg mooi was. Ringo keek naar de waterval die met een fluisterend geklater het wateroppervlak raakte. Plotseling trok een bruine vacht zijn aandacht. Zijn hart bonsde. Alles kon hier gevaarlijk zijn. Alles. Nieuwsgierig sloop hij op het vreemde wezen af. Toen hij om de hoek keek zag hij alleen maar een enorme staart. Wat was dit voor dier? Hij siste waarschuwend. Toen zijn slachtoffer zich omdraaide, trok hij een verbaasd gezicht. Een sneeuwpanter? Een vrouwelijke sneeuwpanter? ‘W-wat doe jij hier?’ stotterde hij. ‘Jij hoort toch in het IJsrijk?’ ‘En jij hoort in het Houtrijk’, merkte ze koeltjes op. ‘Helemaal niet!’ riep de wasbeer stoer en trippelde naar voren tot hij recht voor de panter stond. ‘Ik ben helemaal vanaf het Zandrijk gekomen.’ Nu verstijfde ze en legde haar dikke staart voor zijn mond. Zwijgend leidde ze hem naar de kleine waterval. ‘Kom mee, kleine’, mompelde ze. Hij beefde. ‘''In de waterval?’ De sneeuwpanter zuchtte en stapte door het gordijn van water. Ringo volgde haar. Hij voelde de druk op zijn rug toen het water hem doorweekte. Het duurde gelukkig maar enkele ogenblikken. Daarna stapte hij op een smalle richel. ‘Ik zie niets’, piepte hij en van angst sprong hij tegen de wand op. ‘Volg je gevoel’, fluisterde de panter. ‘En stil. Niemand mag ons horen.’ Het leek eindeloos te duren voordat er licht in de grot scheen, door een opening in het plafond. ‘Wie heb je daar?’ vroeg een stem. Een poolwolf trad op uit de schaduwen. ‘Hij komt uit het Zandrijk, Boltian!’ miauwde de panter enthousiast. Ringo sprong op de witte wolf af. ‘Boltian? Bent u het echt?’ Boltian glimlachte, hief zijn poot op en bevroor daarmee de wanden van de grot. ‘Ja, jonge wasbeer, ik ben het. Welkom bij het verzet.’ Hoofdstuk 8: ''De test ‘Het verzet?’ echode Ringo verward. Nu klonken er alweer pootstappen. ‘Wat doet deze wasbeer hier? Hoort hij bij de vijand?’ De sneeuwpanter schudde haar kop. ‘Nee! Dit moet degene zijn waar Boltian over heeft gedroomd.’ Nu was de belangstelling van iedereen gewekt. Boltian stelde de anderen aan Ringo voor. ‘Dat is Myo, de panda uit het Vuurrijk. Dat is Jihu, de Aziatische olifant, en dat daar is Luca, de sneeuwpanter.’ Ringo boog beleefd zijn kop. ‘Eh… oké, maar waarom zijn jullie hier, en waarom noemen jullie dit het verzet?’ Ze keken elkaar besluiteloos en lang aan. ‘Luister, Ringo’, begon Luca, ‘vind jij het goed hoe Ying regeert over het Vuurrijk en het Houtrijk?’ Hij schudde beslist zijn kop. ‘Nee, tuurlijk niet!’ Boltian gromde goedkeurend. ‘En ben jij bereid om je leven te geven om het Houtrijk te redden?’ Ringo beefde van opwinding. ‘Ja! Daarom ben ik weggegaan bij Malhoudi! Ik wil ze redden!’ Luca stopte even, en Jihu nam het over. ‘Dan zal je een toelatingstest moeten doen. Veel succes.’ Plotseling verdween het licht uit Ringo’s ogen, en werd er een poot voor zijn mond gedrukt. Hij hoorde vaag nog een kreet voordat hij het bewustzijn verloor. Hoofdstuk 9: Duisternis Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Het Symbool van de Koningen Categorie:Fanfictions